Inseparable
by allthepotatoes
Summary: Implied Riren/Ereri. (Levi x Eren) Levi is thrown into a room with a mysterious boy. DAT ALL.
1. Chapter 1

"Disgusting." That short man with an extreme case of OCD locked his eyes on a hardly filthy, white chair that was set in the center of an impeccably white, small room. He crossed his muscular arms and simply refused to take part in the art of sitting, especially in a chair much too filthy for his dainty little bum.

In the very corner of the room sat a little boy. He faced the wall with his face to his knees and arms wrapped around his legs, as if he were sobbing. This was _clearly_ no normal little boy. It was a boy the age of fifteen, but _what the hell_ is he doing here in that position.

"Oh, hey disgusting little shit. I didn't notice you there. Can you please get out of this room, if you don't mind? You're setting up such a filthy atmosphere and corrupting this almost perfectly white, clean room. It's making me feel utterly uncomfortable and unclean."

The boy did not respond.

"I ASKED NICELY, YOU SHIT."

No answer. The boy wasn't even moving. Could he be dead? _Wonderful_. Locked in a cramped, white room with some filthy, disgusting corpse. The man didn't _dare_ touch the body.

This man had nothing to do anyway, so why not sit? Oh yeah, the chair was filthy. However, this man actually _did_ something about it and wiped off the "uncleanliness" with his sleeve.

"Well, fuck. Now my sleeve is filthy as shit."

First of all, as the narrator, _WHAT THE FUCK, LEVI. _YOU'RE SERIOUSLY PISSING ME OFF. IT'S NOT EVEN FILTHY. (Oops, said his name)

I apologize from the bottom of my heart for that. (Not really) Now let us get back to where we left off.

So Levi finally sat in the chair and stared a wicked stare down at the boy/corpse. He heard a muffled whine.

"Mmmhmhmm hmghmhmhmhg."

"Well, it looks you aren't dead. NOW, GET UP."

The boy hesitated, but slowly got up. He had his head down, looking at the floor intensely.

Levi noticed what the boy was wearing. An oversized, brown sweater (_dafuq?_), and black boxer shorts. Judging from his position and clothes, he basically looked like a shota. But how was that possible? THE BOY IS AT LEAST TEN CENTIMETERS TALLER THAN LEVI. Oh well. Levi, I do admit, looks pretty manly, even for being short. So this boy was just a tall shota. (How does that even work?)

Levi could not say anything to the boy, because he was _ACTUALLY CLEAN_. Levi had never encountered any case where he actually talked to someone _CLEANER THAN HIM_. This put Levi in a very awkward position. He couldn't whine about how filthy the shota (I mean boy) was. He then heard sniffles and sobbing.

Levi could _not_ handle this. He was pissed as fuck itself. He grabbed the back of the shota's (I MEAN BOY'S) hair and lifted his head up enough for him to see (Which, BTW, he didn't have to lift his head very much because of how short Levi is *bitchslaped by Levi*)

The boy's eyes were the same shade of the ocean, if the ocean was bright green, at least. They twinkled at the man's scowling face. Residue from old tears were the only thing 'filthy' on his face. He had creamy soft skin, surprisingly softer than Levi's skin. The shota's eyes were getting more watery and Levi stared him down with his infamous death glare. Levi's eyes, which had intimidated the poor boy, closed before they could petrify the boy even more, thank God. You see, Levi had finally realized that just staring at the boy would do no use, except for making the shota cry even more, which would be annoying as hell.

Levi did not know what to do. No objects in the room except for a chair. What could he possibly do that wouldn't make the shota cry, but would trigger some kind of a reaction? Levi could think of one thing, but the thought disgusted him. Then again, he couldn't think of anything else. He gave it a try.

Levi lifted the boy's head again and gently placed his lips on the shota's lips, connecting the two together. After five seconds, Levi pulled away and the shota (BOY, DAMMIT) jolted down to the floor, covering his face with his hands. Well at least he isn't crying.

"Well, what's your name, little fuck?"

The boy mumbled in response."E-Eren…"

Levi felt a pang of relief when he found out the boy can actually talk. At least he didn't have to deal with some deaf child. That would be shit.

"So Eren, how are you feeling today?"

And then an actual conversation started from there.

**A/N: WUT DID I JUST DO**


	2. Chapter 2

What the fuck is happening? Levi gets thrown into some creepy white room, and he doesn't even know how. Oh yeah, there's also some shitty kid in there, too.

So after Levi did the most retarded thing ever, he starts a conversation. And the damn shota actually responds. WERE YOU NOT SCARRED WITH WHAT JUST HAPPENED? The shota, anyway, told Levi about himself in mumbles. But Levi asked some pretty fucked up questions.

In ten minutes, Levi found out that Eren, was fifteen, and apparently doesn't know anything. Like, _anything_. He either answered with an "I don't know" or an "I'm not sure," and of course, Levi got pissed. I mean _pissed._

"ASDHEBCIBIKDNJQBCZXDS YOU SHIT. CANNOT YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS?"

The boy jolted down once again, covering his face but this time crying.

OH _SHIT. _WHAT. DID. LEVI. JUST. FUCKING. DO.

The shota kept sobbing, tears rapidly falling down his face.

Things going on in Levi's head at the moment:

_ASDFGFJKNN;CNFVL;;SN; ,CLVFIHFBUUK_

Levi slowly backed away and sat on the chair. _Fuck_, he couldn't comfort people. And he was pissed out of his mind.

And when I say he was pissed out of his mind, I'm being literal.

He was at the point where he tried to pull his hair out. The boy kept crying on the floor, and Levi's disgusting scowl wasn't making anything better.

Well,_ okay_. There was a shota the age of fifteen sobbing on the floor and there is a pissed man with OCD _sitting right in front of him_, not doing anything about it but getting more frustrated.

A second later, Levi could no longer hear any more annoying sobs but instead felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What is the meaning of my existence?"

FUCKING _MOTHER OF GOD,_ IS THIS SOME KIND OF HORROR MOVIE? That certainly scared the shit out of Levi. How did the shota transport behind him? The last thing Levi did not want to see was a bloody hand on his shoulder.

The man looked behind him and saw Eren, staring at literally nothing, as if he could see something Levi could not see.

"What are you _doing?_ And great, you just screwed up my whole sleep schedule."

And the shota kept staring into the non-existing very creepily.

Was Levi about to get brutally murdered? _Meh_, probably.

"Do you have family?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you want family?"

"I-I'm not sure…"

Tears fell down from the boy's cheeks, but he wasn't sobbing. Levi thought to himself.

IF THAT DAMN SHOTA BURSTS OUT INTO A SOB FEST AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL-

Levi then took a closer look at the boy. He saw a scar on his forehead, hidden by his sliky, brown hair.

The man patted his lap, motioning for the shota to come.

"Sit."

The boy did what he was told, slowly sitting on the man's small lap. He was on the verge of crying.

Levi ruffled Eren's hair, in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's okay. You're fine."

That did it. You know when you're about to cry, and then someone says some comforting words, causing you to burst out into tears? Well, that's what happened here.

Eren let out his loud cries, tearing up on Levi's shoulder.

Were his clothes getting wet? _Yes_. Did he care? _No_. (Okay, maybe just a little)

The usually grumpy man embraced the boy's head, an act he never thought he would perform.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm your family."

The boy cried some more.

* * *

Aften ten minutes of sobbing and comforting, Eren fell asleep, still on top of Levi. (LOL THAT SOUNDED WEIRD) Levi knew this shota/boy wasn't normal and had some kind of traumatic experience. Well, either way he was still a brat.

The man then heard a loud beep. The door had opened slightly. A slight smirk appeared on his face. He got up and picked up the sleeping shota, carrying him bridal style.

"Let's go, motherfucker."

* * *

**A/N: eREN tHe sHOTA**


	3. Chapter 3

-Silence-

All Levi could hear was the mere sound of raindrops rapidly falling, hitting the ground in a small splash outside. Across him at the table sat a frightened Eren, staring at his nervous hands below the table. He was on the verge of tears.

* * *

Levi remembered all the crazy things that had happened in the last few hours. After the door opened and Levi had gotten out, he found about five people in white lab coats and a one-way window. An experiment?

One lady with glasses and unruly hair named Hanji explained to him about the whole "situation".

Apparently, Eren had been involved in an accident a few months ago, causing a severe head injury. He got amnesia and couldn't remember anyone or anything. The hospital didn't know any of his family, _or_ if he even _had_ a family.

When he was hospitalized, he didn't utter a word and always seemed lifeless, but scared. No one knew how to deal with him. No one could take care of him. He couldn't stay in the hospital forever.

That's when the hospital -with the government's permission- took random people off the street to experiment with the boy.

They experimented with hundreds of people over the past month and no one could get him to talk or respond.

Well, until Levi came.

He was asked to take care of Eren, and of course, he could refuse, but that would mean more cruel experiments on the boy.

More than Levi wanted to admit, he honestly couldn't leave the boy, so he reluctantly agreed with a "_Fine._ I'll take care of the boy. That's what you want, right?"

Hanji's face lightened up, she was positively glowing. She gave Levi her contact information and told him to take care or Eren for at least three months, then he could decide if he could handle it or not. He was told that it wasn't adoption, more like "letting a random kid stay in your house, but you have to take care of him." He was also handed a shitload of paperwork, which took him over an hour to do.

An hour after driving-with-a-fucking-random-boy-sleeping-in-the- backseat-of-your-car, Levi found himself where he was now, awkwardly sitting across the mental boy in his home.

* * *

Levi took a sip of his tea, doing nothing but making the atmosphere more unnecessarily awkward than it already was. (Thank you Levi)

The man looked closely at the boy. He was shivering and soft tears stung his eyes. He was... crying?

Levi brought the nearest blanket and placed it around Eren's shoulders, in an attempt to help. His shivering stopped, but he was still crying.

"Oi, Eren. What's wrong?"

-A brief moment of sniffles-

"I'm sorry..."

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for. Eren, it's ok."

"Sorry... sorry...sor..ry...I..I'm...sorr..y...sorry..."

Levi then remembered what Hanji said to him. She said Eren might remember a few things before he accident, but they may be blurry. He might also slowly gain back his memories. It was a possiblity.

Levi thought fast and microwaved yesterday's leftovers. He placed the dish in front of Eren.

He just stared.

"Do you _want_me to shove it up your ass?"

Eren reluctantly picked up the spoon, managing to eat half. He once again started sniffling. The boy got up and headed toward Levi. He buried his face in Levi's chest, as if it were routine. Levi responded my accepting the boy into his arms. A very unlikely gesture.

"Come on, Eren. You need to take a bath."


End file.
